Cuando sea grande
by Zary Ssj
Summary: La pequeña Bulma descubre una de sus más grandes habilidades después de ver cómo su hermana mayor Tight se desempeña como una científica, lo que la lleva a hacer una promesa, que pudo haber sido el inicio de una épica historia. Oneshot escrito para el concurso Chibi fanfiction del grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer.


**Este fic ha sido creado para el concurso "CHIBI FANFICTION"****por parte del grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon ball".**

**Por sorteo, mi personaje fue: Bulma.**

**Igualmente, por sorteo, el título fue: Cuando sea grande.**

**Objeto de mi elección: Corona.**

**Personaje de mi elección: Tight**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

La niña corría de aquí para allá, dejando pequeños destellos de cabello sedoso azul por todas partes, además de que su risa inundaba toda la estancia. Después de todo se había convertido en la nueva bebé de la familia Brief. Tenía todo a su disposición; juguetes, robots, dulces, más la atención de sus padres. Eso era lo que le hacía parecer una princesita. Y lo era, pero soñaba ser más que la princesa; la niña quería ser la reina. Pero había un inconveniente de dieciséis años que le impedía llegar hasta donde ella quería. Su hermana mayor era la verdadera reina. Todos la amaban; era inteligente, capaz, además de hermosa. Toda ella era diferente a la pequeña. El cabello rubio como el de su madre, la inteligencia de su padre y todas las aptitudes de una aventurera. Aún era joven, pero ya prometía un futuro brillante. Ella era una reina.

Bulma dejó de repente todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y centró su mirada azul en la figura de su hermana mayor, Tight. La muchacha se encontraba leyendo un libro de robótica que pertenecía a su padre, cosa que a la niña no le pareció para nada interesante. Siguió observándola hasta que logró hacer que su hermana apartara la vista de ese aburrido libro. Tight sonrió y siguió leyendo tranquila, pero por el rabillo del ojo notó que Bulma hizo una especie de puchero. La muchacha sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez apoyó el libro sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Quieres jugar a algo? —preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa.

Bulma asintió tan fervientemente que Tight temió que la niña se quebrara el cuello. Dejo de lado el libro de robótica en el sillón y se levantó para caminar hasta donde se encontraba su hermanita. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó una de las muñecas de Bulma.

— ¿A qué jugaremos?

La pequeña meditó unos momentos y luego dijo— ¡Juguemos de todo!

— ¿Todo?

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese puchero con el que Bulma lograba todo lo que quería. Sin duda poseía la habilidad manipuladora de los Brief. Tight no dejó de sonreír.

—De acuerdo —cedió finalmente—. Improvisemos un poco.

Se puso de pie, pero Bulma fue más rápida que ella. La niña salió corriendo de la sala en la que se encontraban, riendo y agitando en el aire la pequeña pistola de láser de juguete que sostenía en sus manitas.

— ¡Primero a las escondidas!

La muchacha río por lo bajo y se apresuró a seguir a su hermanita. Suponía que no sería tan difícil encontrar a la pequeña bribona, pues seguramente se escondería en su habitación. Fue directo hacia el lugar pensado y después de unos minutos de, literal, poner patas arriba el cuarto, se dio por vencida. Bulma parecía ya haber aprendido la lección, pues siempre que jugaban a las escondidas, se escondía en el mismo lugar y Tight no tardaba mucho en encontrarla. De nuevo entrada en la búsqueda, la chica siguió caminando por toda la Corporación Cápsula. A veces odiaba que fuera tan ridículamente inmensa, pues le dificultaba muchas cosas, entre otras, encontrar a Bulma. A pesar de tener dieciséis años y haber vivido siempre en esa casa, a veces se perdía. Giró hacia la cocina y se encontró a su madre horneando galletas.

—Querida, todavía no están listas —dijo la señora Brief y se llevó la mano a la mejilla—. Pero entiendo que quieras probarlas tan pronto. ¡Siempre me quedan deliciosas!

Haciendo caso omiso a la risa estridente de su madre, Tight fue directo al grano— ¿Has visto a Bulma?

—No cariño… Pero dile que ya pronto estarán listas las galletas —sonrió de lado a lado, sin quitar la mano de su mejilla.

Tight sólo consiguió hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa sin gracia y salió corriendo de la cocina. Debía seguir buscando a Bulma, pues hacía mucho que no jugaban tan arduamente. El olor a mantequilla que salía del horno le hizo tener una estupenda idea. »_Pero dile que ya pronto estarán listas las galletas«. _La muchacha sonrió lo más grande que pudo por lo brillante que era. Bulma adoraba comer galletas o cualquier postre que preparaba su madre.

— ¡Bulma, mamá ha hecho galletas y están listas! —gritó lo más alto que pudo para llamar la atención de la pequeña—. ¡Apresúrate o papá se las comerá todas!

No sabía si esa clase de chantaje funcionaría con Bulma, pues a sus cortos ocho años era muy lista. Quizá debía esforzarse mucho más para hacerla caer en una trampa tan mal elaborada. Comenzó a caminar, decidida a dar todo de sí para entretener a su hermanita, pero un pequeño rayito azul pasó deprisa por su lado. Tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para quitarse el color del destello de su vista.

— ¡Papá, no seas goloso y déjame unas cuantas!

Tight tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca, para reprimir una enorme carcajada. Su "niña lista" había caído en una trampa tan simple. Tan simple como lo era la edad de ocho años, como lo era la incredulidad de los infantes. Había veces en las que estar bajo la crianza de un científico dejaba ir todo rastro de diversión. Corrió de regreso a la cocina para alcanzar de una vez por todas a Bulma. Cuando llegó la encontró al lado del horno, apuntándolo con su dedito y haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio. Tight sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Con las galletas no se juega —dijo Bulma, negando rotundamente con la cabeza. Sus pequeñas coletas se agitaban con cada giro.

—Lo siento—pidió la muchacha, juntando las palmas de las manos por encima de su cabeza e inclinándose un poco—. Pero te he encontrado, así que ahora jugaremos a lo que yo quiera.

Bulma hizo una mueca y asintió a regañadientes. Caminaron juntas hasta la sala, tomadas de las manos. Tight mecía el agarre hacia delante y atrás, cosa que mantenía divertida a la pequeña, que con la mano libre simulaba disparar, sosteniendo la pistola de juguete. Llegaron y se arrodillaron frente a los demás objetos, los cuales se disponían a manipular cuando su padre entró agitado al lugar.

—Tight, ven al laboratorio enseguida. Necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

La niña a veces odiaba los inventos de su padre. Podían ser todo lo geniales y útiles que quieran, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto que por culpa de sus descomposturas su hermana tuviera que dejar de lado un juego tan interesante. Ahí estaba Bulma; sentadita, sin hacer ruido, observando cómo Tight ayudaba tan arduamente a su padre con la nave que hacía no mucho había estallado. Le pasaba las herramientas y también las utilizaba para cortar cables, para unirlos con otros nuevos, entre chispas de electricidad. Era muy habilidosa. Bulma siempre debía estar callada mientras ellos trabajaban tan duramente. Pero ese día estaba muy enojada, pues su hermana había pasado muchos meses preparándose para las pruebas de la universidad, que no podía jugar tanto tiempo con ella como antes. Así que dejó de lado su pistola de láser y se puso de pie, dispuesta a ir hasta ellos.

Cuando Tight la vio venir, enseguida levantó una mano.

—No te acerques, puedes lastimarte —dijo, y se volvió para seguir con su trabajo.

—Estoy aburrida…

—Lo sé —intervino su padre—. Pero este no es lugar para divertirse.

Bulma frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta para salir de allí de inmediato, seguida de Tama, el gatito negro que se mantenía sobre el hombro de su padre. Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta la sala y sin más se dejó caer sobre la pila de juguetes regados por doquier. Cuando su padre trabajaba junto a su hermana, nada podía sacarlos de su ensueño hasta que terminaban. Sin ánimo, miró todas las cosas y se imaginó que era una viajera, montada sobre una de las motocicletas voladoras de su padre, recorriendo cada rincón de la tierra. Ahí, en su imaginación, se sentía tan capaz de todo, imparable. Sabía que era inteligente como su hermana, solamente que tenía que madurar mucho más para que los demás lo comenzaran a notar. Se puso de pie, y sin querer aplastó uno de los cochecitos que habían en la pila de juguetes; esos que su hermana había construido exclusivamente para jugar a las carreras. Recordó que también su pistola de láser había sido hecha por Tight. Se entristeció al ver el carrito abierto a la mitad y esperó a que por arte de magia se unieran de nuevo.

No sucedió.

Así que ella tomó en sus manos ambas partes del juguete y las observó detenidamente. Recordó que su padre, hacía un año, le regaló un portaherramientas. Corrió hasta su habitación, lo buscó por todas partes y cuando por fin lo encontró, regresó a la sala y se puso de rodillas, con las partes del carrito frente a ella. Lo observó de nuevo y vació todo el contenido del estuche sobre el suelo. Nunca había reparado algo en su cortita vida, pero sí había visto varias veces a su hermana y a su padre hacerlo. Ella también era una Brief, así que también podía reparar algo. Bulma siempre rompía las cosas, pero ya era hora de que las uniera de nuevo también, así que desde ese momento se prometió dejar de esperar a que alguien lo hiciera por ella, o que algún tipo de magia lo reparase.

Con una destreza que no reconocía poseer anteriormente, se dispuso a reemplazar todos los pequeños tornillos antiguos del carrito por unos nuevos, sacados del arsenal del regalo de su padre. Hábilmente manipulaba las tuercas, con el alicate doblaba y sujetaba los pequeños cables que hicieron una vez funcionar al carro. Los desarmadores giraban sobre los clavos para poner los nuevos. Utilizó una muy segura (según su padre) soldadura en frío, le dio los últimos detalles a la reparación y las dos mitades del carrito quedaron unidas de nuevo. Se quedó admirando su propio trabajo, mientras el sonrojo subía incesablemente por sus pequeñas mejillas. Una oleada de orgullo y felicidad le inundaron todo el cuerpo, hasta le dieron ganas de llorar. Así debían sentirse su hermana y su padre al ver terminado un trabajo al que se habían entregado por mucho tiempo. En ese momento, los inventos del señor Brief no le parecieron muy odiosos. Había aprendido algo mucho más importante: su parte científica.

Seguía admirando al carrito recién reparado, que no se percató de que su Tight se encontraba detrás de ella, observando también lo acontecido.

— ¿Lo has reparado tú? —preguntó asombrada al ver todas las herramientas esparcidas por el suelo.

— ¡Sí! —se limitó a decir Bulma, sin levantar la vista del carrito.

Así como llegó, Tight se volvió a ir. La niña respiraba con dificultad, pues trataba con todas sus fuerzas para no gritar como una loca eufórica y salir corriendo por toda la casa, carrito en mano, derramando lágrimas de felicidad. No notó que su hermana se había marchado, y no le dio importancia. Pero sus oídos, después de unos minutos, le permitieron escuchar unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella. De repente salió de su ensoñación al sentir que algo era suavemente colocado sobre su cabello azul amarrado en coletas.

— ¿Recuerdas que querías una tiara? Pues no pude conseguirla, pero sí obtuve esta modesta corona —dijo Tight, mientras le daba delicadas vueltas al cabello de su hermanita—. Tenía pensado dártela en tu cumpleaños, pero este es un logro mucho mayor.

Bulma vio su reflejo en el enorme televisor de la sala y apretó los labios para no llorar. Se dio vuelta y miró a una Tight sonriente, la cual la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Vamos a mostrárselo a papá, ¿vale?

Ansiosa por enseñarle al viejo científico su primer trabajo, asintió alegremente. Juntas, tomadas de la mano, caminaron hasta el laboratorio. En su mano libre, Bulma sostenía el carrito, y su hermana balanceaba de nuevo el agarre, adelante y atrás. Ambas reían a carcajadas.

* * *

Nunca se imaginó que vería a su hermana partir tan pronto. No se iba a la universidad, sino a explorar galaxias desconocidas. ¿Galaxias? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Pero sí, se iría acompañada de ese extraño sujeto llamado Jaco. Sus padres le habían dicho que era un viajero interestelar, que había salvado a su hermana de unos ladrones en la Ciudad del Este. Tight quería quedarse con Jaco y ayudarle con sus aventuras, así que recurrió al chantaje para lograr su cometido. Un chantaje al parecer más elaborado que la treta de las galletas. La pequeña sabía que extrañaría a su hermana, pero se alegró de que fuera tan valiente de hacer lo que quisiera. Muy en el fondo, Bulma anhelaba poder hacer lo mismo, ser idéntica a Tight. Ya había logrado sacar su potencial científico como ella, así que se prometió que cuando tuviera oportunidad, se iría a recorrer la tierra montada en una de las motocicletas voladoras de su padre.

Era tan orgullosa que no se permitió olvidarlo por ocho largos años, buscando oportunidades que nunca llegaron. Hasta que un día inesperado, se encontró con una extraña leyenda que mencionaba siete esferas místicas que cumplían deseos. Su día había llegado. Su oportunidad se le presentó en la forma de una antigua leyenda… Por fin podría cumplir la promesa que había hecho, mirando un poco en el futuro; cumpliría con la visión que tenía de sí misma cuando fuera grande.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Como soy relativamente nueva en el fandom, obviamente tengo que darme a conocer. Y creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es concursando en los grupos. ¡Le agradezco eternamente a las administradoras de la página por dejarme participar._

**_Algunas aclaraciones._**

_Sinceramente, cuando me tocó por sorteo a Bulma de niña, no tenía planeado ni pensado absolutamente nada con lo que empezar. Creí haber empeorado las cosas al escoger la corona, pero luego me saltó a la vista su hermana mayor, Tight, así que "corrí" a elegirla. Pero seguía con nada en el cerebro para escribir._

_Después de días, mi cabeza comenzó a trabajar, pero todo se concretó esta noche... Así que aquí está el escaso resultado... Después de todo, creo que Tight era la indicada para acompañar a la pequeña Bulma en esta historia, pues siempre me han gustado la mención de los hermanos. Claro, pues yo tengo tres hermanas mayores. Y la primera, (que se llama **Akira** por cierto xD) es como mi Tight, que siempre me impulsó a ser lo que yo más quería ser. Así que, aunque sé que ella no leerá este fic, se lo dedico a ella. ¡Gracias por siempre creer en mi! _

_Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer..._

_Nos leemos pronto, besos._

_¡Ciao!_


End file.
